wickedplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Elphaba Thropp
Elphaba is the main character in 'Wicked' "And if I'm flying solo at least I'm flying free!" ~ Elphaba in Defying Personality * Elphaba is a feisty, short-tempered, kind, smart, free-thinking, brave, freedom-fighter who does what she knows is right. No matter how much people hurt and make fun of her, she still does what's right. She talks a lot, and spends most of her time alone, as she had no friends until she came to Shiz. She is also loyal towards those whom she cares about, such as her younger sister Nessarose, and her best friend. Glinda. She hates when people don't tell the truth, and she stands up for what is right, and for those she cares about. She also stands up for other things such as the animals who were having their power to speak taken away. At Shiz * Elphaba came to Shiz along with her younger sister Nessarose. Over there, she quickly got mad at the people there, who made fun of her for her green skin. She later showed that she had great powers, before she got the perky, shallow Galinda Upland as her room mate, whom she ended up disliking, and Galinda was also shown to dislike Elphaba as well. The next day, during class, Elphaba was shown standing up for herself when Galinda made fun of her. After that, she shared her lunch with her goat teacher Dr. Dillamond when the class ended. She then met Fiyero, who almost ran her over. Later on, she became friends with both Galinda and Fiyero and Galinda tried to make Elphaba popular, however, failing in the end. Elphaba was later shown being mad when Dr. Dillamond was taken away from Shiz, and she, along with Fiyero, rescued the lion cub that was about to have his power to speak taken away by the teacher who came in Dr. Dillamond's place. After the lion is saved, Elphaba got upset that Fiyero did not love her. Fighting the Wizard. * Elphaba is mad when she meets the Wizard and asks him to help the animals, and finds out it was him that had been hurting them. Elphaba runs away but never really hurts the Wizard. She later returns to find out that her father has died. She makes Nessarose's shoes let her walk and when Boq almost dies, Elphaba saves him by turning him into a tin man. She then finds the Wizard and tells him to free he flying monkeys, and he agrees. She also agrees to work with him. But she sees that he has hurt Dr. Dillamond, and she goes to leave. However, she is stopped by Fiyero, and he stops the Wizard. Later, she is happy to see Glinda. Fiyero then says that he is coming with her and the two leave, but later Elphaba sees the house that is about to kill Nessarose and she returns. Glinda gives Nessarose's shoes to Dororthy and Elphaba and Glinda fight. But the people who work for the Wizard stop the fight. Fiyero then comes in a makes them let Elphaba go. Elphaba then finds out that Fiyero is being killed and turns him into a scarecrow to save him, but she thinks it will not work. She says that she is now Wicked, but this is shown not to be true, as she is later seen good. Faking her death, Elphaba is shown to be 'melted,' and this seems to be true but is later shown to be false, and that she in fact got away in a trap door, her and Fiyero leave Oz forever. Relationships Friends [[Glinda Upland Elphie, I can call you Elphie right?~Galinda to Elphaba. For full page in this topic, see here. At first the two are shown to loathe each other, and they sing the song What is this feeling? They have many fights, and are as annoyed with each other as possible. But, when Galinda gives Elphaba the hat to mock her, Elphaba thinks she is being nice and takes it, she is mad when she finds out Galinda did it to trick her. But when Galinda feels bad and dances with her the two become friends. And Galinda tries to make Elphaba popular but it does not work. The two have fights in the play, but they are Best-friends at the point where the play ends. Fiyero Tigelaar Maybe the driver saw green, and thought it meant go. ~Fiyaro when he first meets Elphaba. When the two fist meet, they don't like each other, but when Elphaba becomes friends with Galinda, she and Fiyero become friends, and she falls in love with him. When she rescues the lion cub, she is shown to be the only one who knows that Fiyero is not shallow but only pretends to be, so he falls in love with her. He comes and says goodbye to her when she go's to meet the Wizard and she does not not see him till she comes back to see the Wizard, and the two run away. She is upset when she thinks he is dead. Family Nessarose Thropp This is my younger sister Nessarose.~Elphaba Elphaba is shown to be very close to Nessarose, as she had always looked after her. Nessarose, on the other hand, wanted to be able to look after herself. Elphaba agreed to be nice to Galinda when Nessarose wanted her to, which shows how much Elphaba listens to her. She also got upset when she had to leave Nessarose in order to meet the Wizard. Elphaba later helped Nessarose by making her shoes magic so that Nessarose could walk. However, she later leaves saying hat she has done everything she could for Nessarose. She was shown being sad when Nessarose died. Enemies Boq But this is more then just a service to the Wizard!~Boq about killing Elphaba in march of the witch hunters Not much is known about how Elphaba feels about him. At first, Elphaba did not like him that much, but became friends with him when he dated Nessarose. Despite that, she still did not go to see him after that until she came to see Nessarose later, and and she turned him to a tin man in order save him. However,he later tried to kill Elphaba, not knowing that she tried to save him by turning him into a tin man. The Wizard It does sound wonderful!~Elphaba in Wonderful Elphaba at first was shown to dream of meeting the Wizard and working with him. The Wizard is actually her father, but neither Elphaba nor the Wizard knew about this. Later, when she saw that he had been taking the animals' power to speak away, she fought with him. However, she never hurt the Wizard, other than just warning him. She was about to go back to work with him later, when she saw that Dr. Dillamond had lost his power to speak, causing her to leave. After a while, after Elphaba leaves oz with Fiyero while having everyone think she is dead, the Wizard finds out that he is her father, and was shown to be upset. Madame Morrible I'm sure you're very bright~Madame Morrible when she first meets Elphaba Madame Morrible and Elphaba did not seem to like each other when the play started, but when Madame Morrible saw Elphaba's powers, she started teaching Elphaba magic. In the process, she ended up liking her and she even wrote to the Wizard because of this. Elphaba was shown to like Madame Morrible a lot, but when Madame Morrible told everyone she was wicked, Elphaba no longer liked her. Madame Morrible was the one that ended up killing Nessarose, by controlling the weather using her powers in order to do so, and because of that incident, Elphaba began to hate Madame Morrible even more. Wicked or Good? No good deed will I do! ~Elphaba in No good deed. While in The Wizard of oz, where Elphaba seems to have been wicked all along, and in wicked the book where Elphaba becomes wicked later but starts out good, in the play she seems to be good all along however in the song No good deed she says she is now wicked, but she still wants to. Help the monkeys and she is good when she says goodbye to Glinda and when she runs away with Fiyero, so it seems as if she was always good and never became wicked. However, she may have become wicked, at one point, as some things say that.* But, by the end of the play she seems to be good. Her talk with Glinda may have been what made her good, but it is most likely that she never became wicked Facts * She was first played by Idina Menzel* * She is now played by Rachel TuckerRachel Tucker. * Elphaba just started college in Wicked, so she is thought to be eighteen or nineteen years-old. However in the book, she was three years older then Nessarose, which would make her at least 20 or 21 years-old. * However, in the play, it is more likely that she was about a year or less older then Nessarose, * They also could have gone early (Or in Oz people go to collage early) so, at the very least, Elphaba is somewhere between the ages of 13 and 21 in the first act, and about two years later, between the ages of 15 and 24, in the second act. Footnotes (*) <[https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/wicked/id5710431/> Category:Main character Category:Characters